


Glee-Credibles

by orphan_account



Series: Glee-Credibles [4]
Category: Glee, The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Humor, Children, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its just how things are. When things change you move on. You adapt until one day you can rise again.<br/>That's the lesson Kurt and Blaine had to learn when the laws were placed. However, not everyone can abandon what they have known for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Glee-Credibles
> 
> Fandom: Glee
> 
> Paring: Kurt/Blaine

 

 

 

  

 

_He needed to get away. He needed to be faster, stronger. Anything to get away._

_He wouldn’t be caught. It would be unacceptable. He has too much to loose._

 

~~~~

 

Kurt awoke to the alarm blaring, a better situation than the crying shrieks they had grown accustomed to. They were so happy to pass that stage.

Groaning he reached over and turned off the alarm. He turned his head and smiled at his husband. Grinning, he poked Blaine awake.

  

“Mmph…?” Blaine asked with sleepy mumbles. 

  

“Wake up. We have to get the kids ready for school.”

  

“Mmm…. No… I’m gonna go back to sleep.” Blaine murmured rolling over to go back to sleep.

 

 Kurt chuckled and reached down to tickle Blaine’s foot. Blaine laughed and squirmed trying to get away from Kurt’s skillful fingers. They continued this subtle flirtation for a while until they were both breathless. Kurt straddled Blaine, his face only inches from his husbands.

Kurt leaned down. Their lips were so close to meeting, when they were interrupted by the sound of giggling and little feet running past their room.

Sighing he pecked Blaine swiftly on the lips before rolling of him. Standing by the dresser he pulled on a pair of sleep pants and looked at Blaine.

 

 “I’ll get Daniel if you deal with the older ones.” 

  

He grabbed a shirt while he waited for Blaine’s respose and then left their room to go to the nursery to get their youngest.

The nursery was skillfully painted with the various shelves covered in figurines and stuffed animals. There was a changing table to the far wall and a rocker near the window. However, Kurt only had eyes for the crib which held his precious baby boy, Daniel.

Looking down into the crib it was clear the babe had just awakened. His honey brown eyes were still blurry with sleep and he had yet to make a peep, something unusual for such a vocal child. He picked up the baby and blew raspberries on his tummy making the baby giggle. 

Feeling the extra weight in his hand, he took Daniel over to the changing table where he quickly changed the soiled diaper and dressed him in an outfit for the day. 

 

“Look at you! All cute and handsome and ready for the day” Kurt exclaimed gaining a smile from the baby.

 

Kurt continued playing with Daniel for a while longer before he carried him down the stairs and into the kitchen to join the rest of the family.

Walking into the kitchen there was a cacophony of sounds. Blaine was at the griddle frying up some turkey bacon and pancakes. After placing Daniel in his highchair Kurt walked over to Blaine and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Ew!” “Keep that to yourselves!” Came the complaints from their other children seated at the table. Blaine laughed while Kurt threw a weak glare in their direction. Blaine handed him a plate and nodded for him to join the kids at the table.

 

Sitting in his customary seat Kurt looked to his oldest, “Morning Cameron” and his second youngest, “Morning Adrianna.”

 

“So Adrianna, what was all that giggling we heard this morning about?” He asked as Blaine placed a couple of pancakes onto his plate.

Adrianna stopped picking at her bacon and looked up nervously at her papa. 

 

“Um, no~thing…” She tried to deflect.

 

“No~thing, huh? Okay, Cameron do you know what the giggling was about.” Kurt asked more curious now.

 

“Well… I was chasing her and we may have broken a vase. And it might have been the-vase-at-the-end-of-the-hallway.” Cameron spat out nervously. Blaine froze in the middle of flipping the bacon.

 

Kurt paused, “The one on the left or the right of the hallway?”

 

“The right?” Adrianna suggested tentatively.

 

“The right.” Kurt confirmed and the three nodded their heads while Daniel cooed in the background.

 

“Oh. Okay.” He said concentrating once more on his breakfast.

 

“Okay?” Blaine tried to throw in casually.

 

“Hmm, yea that was the ghastly imitation your mother gave me a few years ago. No big deal.” 

 

Cameron and Adrianna gave each other confused looks before shrugging in a ‘Parents, What can you do’ type of way. The lingering tension was broken by Daniel’s squeal and the inevitable splat that followed after. 

Kurt stood to stop any further food carnage. Cameron still had to throw up a shield to stop a stray mush-missile from taking out his eye. Adrianna on the other hand wasn’t as lucky and would need help changing clothes before thy left.

Blaine finally joined them with a plate of his own. By that point Daniel had stopped painting the walls and was instead eating his food. 

 

“So, what’s the plan for after school today?” Blaine asked through a mouthful of pancake. 

 

“Ms. Chelsea is gonna take us explorin’ today. We’re gonna learn about the trees and flowers and stuff. Its gonna be so cool because then I can tell her ‘bout the tulips we planted last spring. Remember Daddy? And then she said she‘s gonna have a surprise!” Adrianna rambled on excitedly, the earlier drama forgotten. 

 

“Cool! That sounds really fun. What about you Cameron?” Blaine said turning to his oldest.

 

Cameron put down his cup and looked up. He shrugged, “I don’t know. Xavier and the guys invited me to go down to the arcade after school. Maybe I’ll do that?”

 

Blaine and Kurt looked to each other seemingly coming to an agreement. 

 

“Okay, just let us know before the end of school okay? Give us a call.” Kurt told him.

 

Cameron smiled and hurriedly finished the rest of his plate. He pushed away from the table and ran to the front hall where they kept their shoes. He pulled them on and grabbed his backpack. 

 

“I’m ready!” He called

 

Kurt and Blaine laughed at their sons silliness before looking at the clock. Shocked by the time the hurried to finish their breakfast and get the rest of their family ready.

Blaine cleaned off Adrianna’s face and the took her upstairs to change into a clean uniform. Kurt grabbed Daniel and sat him in the front with Cameron after telling him to put on the baby’s shoes. He then ran upstairs to get dressed himself. 

By the time Kurt made it outside everyone was packed and buckled into the family van (affectionately known as Stacey). Kurt quickly ran to join his family in the vehicle, placing the coffees he had grabbed for Blaine and himself in the cup holders and placed the baby bag on the floor of the backseat.

 

“Everyone buckled up?“ Blaine asked. After receiving answering calls he started the car and they were on their way. 

 

First the dropped off Cameron at his High School and then Adrianna at her Elementary. Last the took a protesting David to the daycare.

Blaine and Kurt shared one last kiss as Blaine dropped Kurt off at the office. Then Blaine headed off to work himself.

 

~~~~~

 

_He had it. Mission impossible turned possible. Jumping onto a nearby building he never noticed the eyes watching him or the camera taking his picture._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time Blaine and Kurt got married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay a few things. I'm very sorry this was so late. Especially the people who have been waiting for a moth on FF. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and commented. I will definitely be updating more often! On that not there will be a pattern for a few months. Odd numbered chapters (Like chapter 1) will be in Present time while even numbered ones (Like this chapter) will be a flashback. I hope every one likes both time periods and it will end within at least 6 chapters(maybe less). I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Sorry for the long note!
> 
> Warnings: There is an actual warning this time! This chapter has brief mentions of a suicide attempt. I believe it to be no more graphic than the one showed in the Disney movie and can be easily skipped.

 

 

* * *

When Kurt was twenty-four he was understandably a bit cocky. He'd been a villian for five years with little arrests and even less experience in jail. In his eyes he was doing pretty good.

Sometimes, when he allowed himself the thought he couldn't help but to congratulate himself for getting everyone's number one hero in his bed. Of course he would berate himself later because he loved Blaine. Getting to spend the night with him was a perk but it wasn't like he didn't love him. He was going to  _marry_  the man for Christ's sake.

So with a full heart and unyielding success Kurt made one of the worst mistakes of his life.

* * *

When Blaine was twenty-three he was disappointed. Life was not going in the direction he'd expected it would be at this point in his life. Don't get him wrong, he was happy, no, overjoyed to be marrying Kurt. The love of his life. The apple of his eye! But this life wasn't what he wanted. It was nothing like he'd planned.

Didn't he come to New York to follow his dreams? To sing, or maybe even dance, in front of thousands of people? Somewhere between stopping crime and falling back in love with the man of his dreams his aspirations got lost. Sure he had the fame and the screaming fans but this? He didn't enjoy this, in fact he almost regretted it.

Later the citizens of New York will comment on his emotionless and his loss of passion. Some will ponder if that was the cause of  _that_  night.

* * *

April 30, 2018 was a beautiful spring day. Not only that but it was a special day for two supers in many ways.

Today was Kurt and Blaine's wedding day.

It was to be a small ceremony. A gathering of their closest friends and family.

They'd gathered in the modestly decorated pavilion. Kurt and Blaine weren't there but were on their way, rushing to be on time.

To keep with tradition they had decided to leave and arrive separately to the wedding.

It was about an hour before the ceremony was to begin and Kurt was almost halfway there. He'd wanted to get there early to catch up with his family, all of whom believed him to work in retail.

He was running through his mental checklist again when he remembered that he had forgotten to pick up the rings!

Blaine had told him to pick them up earlier that day but in the excitement for that night he had completely forgotten. Sighing he turned the car down the next corner and toward the jewelers.

It was already starting to get dark and the door was locked with the 'Closed' sign facing the door.

He went back to his car and casually started to change out of his tux and into the purple and black suit Elasticite was known for. He'd just quickly sneak into the store, grab the rings, and leave.

Approaching the door he pulled back his arm and then pushed it forward with all his strength. He quickly stepped over the broken glass and entered the shop.

He wasted almost no time slinking his way to the safe behind the counter. He quickly unlocked it, grabbed their rings, and made his getaway.

The police arrived three minutes too late but Kurt had forgotten one important thing: His gloves.

* * *

Meanwhile Blaine was facing problems of his own. He'd at first feared he would be late because of the excess of traffic on the street.

Confused he'd exited his care, to the dismay of the drivers behind him, only to find a large crowd gathered at the base of a building.

Quickly guessing the situation he got back in his car and quickly parked in a earby parking lot.

He started to run down the street, rushing to get to the building before something unfortunate happened. He ripped of his suit as he ran(suddenly so much happier Kurt had insisted he buy two).

**TW: START**

Soon enough he was at the top of the building meeting the man on the ledge.

They both kind of starred at each other for a while before Blaine spoke.

"So, you want to get down?"

"No." The man's answer was short and angry.

"I really think you should get down. Maybe back away and then come with me. We could talk about this." Blaine tried to reason.

The man starred at him before he seemed to come to a decision and he spoke again.

"What's there to talk about?" He asked before jumping off the side of the building.

Cursing Blaine jumped after him. Grabbing him around his waist they crashed through the windows of a nearby building and rolled across the floor before they came to a stop.

**TW: END**

Panting heavily Blaine checked the man over for any injuries and only found a few scrapes and bruises. However, the man did seem to be unconscious, knocked out.

He was startled to hear a low ticking and when he searched he found it to be caused by a device connected to the man's wrist.

A bomb.

The man had connected a bomb to himself.

"That idiot" Blaine spat.

He rushed to disconnect the belt from the man, throwing it across the room as he carried the man to the nearest window. Sadly he wasn't fast enough and they were hit with the backlash of the explosion. It pushed them out of the building and onto the unyielding pavement, raining glass onto the civilians near them.

Frantically Blaine checked himself and the man over. He couldn't see much but it seemed the man's arm was broken. He took the man to the waiting ambulance and then went to walk back to his car brushing off excited fans on his way.

Once he got back to his car he changed into the other tux and tried to tidy up his appearance and then sped down the road trying to make it to his wedding on time.

* * *

"Do you Blaine Anderson take Kurt Elijah Hummel as your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Kurt Elijah Hummel take Blaine Anderson as your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold until death do you part?

"I do."

And there in front of the closest friends and family, a little worse for wear, but hopelessly and forever in love Kurt and Blaine kissed.

And as they pulled apart Kurt whispered, "I'm never saying goodbye to you."

They smiled and cheered and it was the happiest day of their lives.

* * *

R&R

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Verse I've been working on for a while. There are other parts to the series but they are poorly written in my opinion and I will post them after I rewrite them. The second chapter will be put up soon!


End file.
